parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Butterfly and the Powerpuff Girl: Bubbles’s Childhood/Transcript
As the Origin Story Starts *Cut to Bubbles Inside her egg before hatching *Bubbles (Unborn): (Sleeping) *Professor Utonium: Time for me to study them. *The Joker breaks in *Professor Utonium: WHO'S THERE?!?! *Schedulebot: INTRUDER!! *Professor Utonium: Just See who’s there, Schedulebot. *Joker scares Schedulebot *Joker: HOW VERY USELESS! *Joker destroys Schedulebot *Professor Utonium: Schedulebot, No! *Joker: Professor Utonium! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!! *Professor Utonium: Please Don’t Kill me! *The Joker kills Professor Utonium *The Joker: IS THAT THE BLUE EGG?!?! *The Joker noticed the two eggs hatched *Blossom starts bawling after hatching. *Joker: Huh? *Joker was surprised *The Joker runs and hides behind the desk *Blossom (Baby): (Whimper) *Buttercup (Baby): (Snif) Grrr *Joker: I hope these monsters won't see me. *Joker calls Harley Quinn on the phone *Blossom (Baby): (Shocks) *Harley Quinn: This is Harley Quinn Speaking *Joker: Harley I need your help! *Baby Blossom was In front of The Joker. *Joker: I hope I have my gun! *The Joker holds the gun in front of Blossom *Buttercup gets in the way by Saving Blossom. *Joker: PUT BOTH OF YOUR HANDS UP NOW! *Buttercup (Baby): Waaaaah!! (Whimper) *Joker: I got this toy, this is going to be so much fun! *Joker kicks Blossom and Buttercup *Joker: (Laughs) *Batman: JOKER! *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: I’ll adopt these two babies. *Batman: You're not going to be the father of those babies. *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Joker killed the Professor, their father. *Joker: Robin I can see you got the new look of your costume! *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: You’ve got the wrong man, Joker. *Bubbles’s Egg rolled away. *The Joker kicks Batman's Nuts *Batman: OW! *The Joker: The Blue Egg, No!! *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: I'm taking you down Joker! *Joker: OKAY ROBIN! *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: MY NAME'S NOT ROBIN! *Joker: Randy! *Blossom (Baby): Dada, Dada? *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: Did you call me father? *Batman: I’ll take care of the Joker, you go! *Kamen Rider Dragon Knight: I will get them separated to their new families. *Kamem Rider Dragon Knight carries to Blossom and Buttercup with him leaving Batman and Joker fighting. *Cut to Bubbles’s Egg traveling through the river. *Star Butterfly: What is that egg? *Pony Head: I don't know. *Star Butterfly: Let me take a look *Star Butterfly picks up the blue egg *The Egg Hatches *Star Butterfly: Oh my gosh it hatched! *Bubbles (Baby): Goo-Goo *Pony Head screams *Pony Head: What is that thing?!?! *Pony Head Faints *Star Butterfly: Pony? *Bubbles shows Star her puppy eyes at her. *Bubbles (Baby): Ga-Ga. *Star Butterfly was amazed *Star Butterfly: You’re so cute, I guess I’ll keep you. *Narrator: Hey Star Butterfly! *Star Butterfly: Yes, Narrator? *Narrator: THE MAN HAS FALLEN INTO THE RIVER IN LEGO CITY! *Star Butterfly: OH NO! But have you seen her mother? *Narrator: Just Kidding! It's from the Lego City Commercial. But I wanna tell you that a child your holding doesn’t know her mother yet. *Star Butterfly: Why? *Bubbles (Baby): (Crying) *Star Butterfly: Oh Don't Cry Bubbles. *Pony Head: Am I dreaming? *Bubbles (Baby): (Whimper) Mama? *Pony Head: What are you doing little baby? *Star Butterfly: She’s just a Baby. She’s actually to young to remember. I think I get to call her Bubbles. *Pony Head: Is this baby toxic to hug me? *Bubbles (Baby): (Giggles) *Bubbles hugs Pony Head *Pony Head: No she isn’t. *Tom Lucidor screams at Bubbles *Tom Lucidor: YOU MAKE ME SICK! *Star Butterfly: Don’t freak out! At least she got out of her egg. *Bubbles’s Tummy Grumbled *Tom Lucidor runs towards the car *Bubbles (Baby): Milkey *Tom Lucidor: (Whispers to Himself) I stole the baby bottle *Star Butterfly: Where's the baby bottle go? Tom, I know you’ve got the bottle. Give it back! *Tom Lucidor: NO! *Tom Lucidor drives his car faster and faster towards the airport *Bubbles (Baby): Milkey! *Tom Lucidor: Time for me go to New York! *Tom Lucidor goes to plane where it takes people to New York *Star Butterfly: I tried everything I could. *Bubbles (Baby): Milkey! Milkey! *Star Butterfly: I have the backup bottle *Star Butterfly feeds Bubbles *Stormtroopers surrounds Star Butterfly with their blasters *Stormtrooper 1: Please do not move with this hazardous baby! *Star Butterfly: Why? *Stormtrooper 2: Because were aware of that! *Bubbles (Baby): (Crying) *Star Butterfly noticed Bubbles is crying when the Stormtroopers are scaring her *Star Butterfly: You’re scaring her! *Stormtrooper 3: Star Butterfly you're under arrest! *The Stormtrooper handcuffs Star Butterfly *Stormtrooper 4: I DON'T CARE! *Bubbles was caught by Stormtrooper 5 *Stormtrooper 5: This Child needs a diagnosis. *Stormtrooper 6: Is it hazardous? *Bubbles (Baby): Mama! *Stormtrooper 7: So Let's Shoot Her and we make sure she doesn't melt us all! *Bubbles vomits on Stormtrooper 7 *Stormtrooper 7: I CAN'T SEE! *Stormtrooper 6: OH NO! *Bubbles (Baby): Pony! *Pony Head: STAR! *Star Butterfly: Help Me! *Pony Head: I got your back! *Pony Head destroys the Handcuffs with her horn *Bubbles starts to fly the first time and said *Bubbles (Baby): Mama! *Stormtrooper 5: I kill this head! *Stormtrooper 5 shoots Pony Head *Star Butterfly: PONY HEAD, NO! *Broly appears behind Stormtrooper 5 *Star Butterfly: Broly? *Broly: I’ll take care of them. *Stormtrooper 5: What are you the Jedi? *Broly rages and Punches Stormtrooper 5. *Broly: STAR! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!! GET OUT OF HERE!! *Jedi Trooper 1: We'll take it from here! *Jedi Troopers kills all of the Stormtroopers *Star Butterfly: Right! Pony, Bubbles, We’re going home! *Broly: But Pony Head's Dead! *Star Butterfly: I know, But i’ll Try and revive her (Creates a portal home) Good luck! *Star hops in the portal home with Presumed Deceased Pony Head And Her Adopted Daughter Bubbles. *Cheelai: They left! *Nuko: Broly must be cutting to the quick against these guys, perhaps. *Jedi Trooper 2: Broly we killed the Stormtroopers! *Broly: But Star left with Pony Head And Bubbles. *Jedi Trooper 3: HEY! Where's Pony Head? *Yoda: Broly said Star brought her home. *Broly: I told her Pony Head was shot, remember? *Jedi Trooper 3: What's the pony? *Cheelai: (Face Palms) *Jedi Trooper 4: What's with Cheelai? *Nuko: Shocked about ponies? *Broly: Oh, great. *At Marco’s House *Marco Daiz: Where's Pony Head? *Star Butterfly: She’s Dead. She was shot by The Stormtroopers. *Bubbles (Baby): Dada. *Marco Daiz: Well that's a shame. And where did you get this baby? *Star Butterfly: I don't know. Maybe her mother left her egg on the river, or maybe she was killed by someone. *Narrator: (To Star and Marco) Actually, she have the father but not her mother. *Star Butterfly: Who’s The Father? *Narrator (To Star Butterfly): Professor Utonium. *Bubbles (Baby): Dada? *Star Butterfly was shocked *Marco Daiz: Who? *Muscle Man: LOOK AT ME I'M SHREK!!!! ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Narrator: What the?!?! *Bubbles (Baby): WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! *Muscle Man: Gotta Go! *Muscle Man jumps outside of the window *Star Butterfly: IF YOU EVER SCARE MY DAUGHTER AGAIN?! YOU’LL GET IT THIS TIME!! *Bubbles (Baby): (Teary Eyed) *Muscle Man: I didn't mean to. I'm Sorry! Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Vinnytovar Category:Transcripts